Lulu The Dragon Trainer
by Sanjuro48
Summary: An outcast can be brave. They can bring whats missing back to a land of war, death and loss. This is the tale of a Yordle cub that rears a rare beast and brings balance to the land of Valoran. Lulu spends her time in her favorite place in the world and cares not for the outside world, but what happens when she finds strange egg that hatches an animal like none seen in years?


**Hey, hey guys. Im new but yeah, This is my first FanFiction and I hope you like it. The story behind this is not long but not very unsparational, my friend had brought (was gifted) he fairly new Lulu skin, "Dragon Trainer Lulu" and I thought that it would have a great background story to it, I tryed to find a FanFiction about it.. but alas, nothing... so i wrote my own! Im not very good at righting stories and my english skills are not that great but thanks for reading this far.. I hope you like it and im hoping for lots of feed back new ideas and to make many more chapters of this tale in the future. **

**(Im australian by the way, so my spelling is different to yours**

**Lulu The Dragon Trainer**

**Introduction: **

The world of Runeterra was always one decimated by wars and battles, nations fought one another for power and land... this brought only death and destruction with no end in sight. the small less powerful cities and nations stayed out of this as best they could, some even forged alliances with each other, one of which was the treaty between the hexhtech capital of Piltover and the small but still well known Bandle City, home to the Yordals. The people of Valroan gathered powerful and wise magicians and many powerful summoners and made it so this warring between countries would be done safely without harm to the innocent, this came to be called the Institute of War, or more commonly known as the League of Legends. They built one of the arenas to hold these battles in the land of the Crystal scar, called dominion, right in-between two of the most heavily at war nations, Noxus, the seekers of power, and Demacia, the seekers of peace. These battles are magically transmitted to special arcane receivers located in key settlements throughout Valroan, people gather to watch these battles as no true blood is shed during the battles as the 'champions' fighting never truly die, they 'respawn' as such that it is a great way to spend a day with the family. People inspire to be like the champions in the league many have even become champions them self's, but this is not where our story starts its is in the small city of Bandle, home to a few of the champions of the league, With Lulu the little Yordal with an even smaller affection for reality.

~o~

Lulu was always the girl that seemed a mystery to others, always wondering off to places that were unseen to most Yordle eyes. She had no time to worry about what others thought of her or how she might appear to them, even though some of the young Yordal boys could be seen looking at her as she ran and giggled passed them, her curled pinky-purple hair bouncy underneath her large, human-like hat, Her golden eyes always looking forward and never back, and always accompanied by her best friend Jake, an adventurous squirrel that was different from the other woodland critters. Apart from having Jake by her side, she is never seen without her large oak staff that she constantly carries, whether it be around Yordle City or on a new adventure. Creating it herself from the ruins of a large oak tree after a magic storm, she has left a small space in top of her staff for the perfect gem, calling it her most important adventure so far, even so fourth into naming it 'Gem of the Dragon Heart'. For unknown to her other Yordle friends and family, Lulu has always wanted to meet and befriend a dragon. All throughout her life so far, when she was the smallest of Yordles, she had heard about dragons in fairytales and myths, and hasn't stopped searching to find a dragon. With the help of her woodland critter friends, the determination of Lulu's heart and the power of belief, we begin our very own journey, following the footsteps of the great champion we now call in the League, Lulu, and the Dragon Trainer, Or instead of giving epic foreshadowing, Lulu, the Fae Sorceress.

**Chapter 1: -Misfortunes and dreams-**

Lulu was set in her tracks to find her that gem, forgetting about everything and everyone in the city even her friends and family. Lulu had her own little spot in the forest it was just a little clearing with a small waterfall and a pond filled with Koi fish of all colours!. It was surrounded by rock cliffs that weren't all that big but to Lulu.. They were grate walls what parted two worlds, made by old and wise wizards to keep the evil out! the dense forest that covered the other half of the clearing almost seemed distant, Lulu never went in that part she just walked around the rocks and in and out of the forest the surrounded the path to her hide away. She never even thought of going in there for some reason, Lulu shrugged off the feeling and just moved one each time, but Lulu felt different this time around. Lulu felt entranced.. she almost HAD to go in, as Lulu told herself it's an adventure and it made her feel like it was her own doing to walk into this part of the forest, it was dark, damp, cold and downright creepy, it just seemed as if all the happiness of the forest ran away! Lulu didn't feel safe and wanted to get out, just as she turned around a little scampering sound went off behind her she turned around as fast as she could but nothing was there, as she thought she had over stayed her welcome a little shadow scampered past this was too much for Lulu, it was adventure time! She shot off after the little creature that was running as fast as it could she felt like this was her chance to have a real adventure! Filled with excitement and daze she wasn't even watching where she was going all that mattered to her was having that adventure to the fullest. The trees grew more vines and thorny the further she went in and the roots of the trees stood out of the ground more, the twigs and vines lashed her face as she ran she needed to slow down and fast!

~o~

Lulu awoke to see a large row of spikes sitting at the most 10 centimeters in front of her! she must have tripped and hit her head on something, Lulu was just happy that it was not those spikes! She franticly got up and looked around for her staff but she couldn't find it! Lulu was devastated, she loved that staff it was her reason for coming to this place and her reason for even setting out on her adventures, without it what was she to do for a thrill? All the other Yordle cubs played tag and hide and seek, as fun as those are, Lulu was just to good and this made them boring. As the young yordle scrambled through the unknown seen that she never forgot but never entered, as quickly as she searched for the staff she found it, she felt the haste and panic drawback and she calmed down, with new clarity and foresight in the matter, she began to panic again.. WHERE WAS SHE!? She raced up the nearest sloop or hill whatever it was, she didn't care! She wanted out of there! And fast!. A gust of wind knocked her back and she tumbled down the hill into a crevasse in the ground making the fall all the more hurtful with a sweet cherry that was hard rocks on top of that.. She just didn't want to get up anymore. Shifting her weight around trying to get off the rocks and just slip in-between and sulk at her misfortunes she noticed that the rocks where warm... warm rocks.. But barely any sun is coming through the thick blanket of dead leaf cover the looked to dark and grey to let the light through.. But when it made its way through it was warm and it felt alive.. Like the warmth these rocks gave Lulu. Maybe the sun light had moved with time and the warmth was still there... The rocks were an oval shape and were lying on a plate of dead leaves and sticks that seemed to be a bed. The rocks were small, but heavy and warm.. Like an egg Lulu thought, maybe she could incubate the egg and have a pet bird the help her with her quest! She franticly picked up the hoped to be egg and stuffed it in her felt satchel and scrambled up the hill, as low as she could.. No wind would knock her down now, she was one quest to rear a hero bird that would brave many quests and bring honor and fame to Lulu as an adventure, like Ezreal the young exploring prodigy from Piltover. She fell into a daydream.. The same she always had. It was her.. Ezreal.. And a dark cave, the lamp growing dim and no exit.. No people.. Not even a sound, they are scared they might not make it out.. all that they have is each other, the light fades as their lips move closer.. And closer together.. NO! This is not the time! Lulu shook her head and hurried home.


End file.
